Misaki&Suzuki solitos en casa
by Sparkle Nao
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando comes demasiados bombones rellenos de licor y dejas que Suzuki-san se meta en tu mente? Eso es lo que descubrirá Misaki una tarde que esté ocioso y "solito" en casa.


¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero que hayáis empezado con alegría y con buen pie esta fina semana de octubre XD Aquí os dejo otra de las historias que tengo colgada en el foro de Amor Yaoi, espero de todo corazón que la disfrutéis, como ya posteé antes en el otro foro, es el primer lemon que he escrito así que por favor tened misericordia ¿ne?

Ahora sí, sin más dilación… ¡a leer!

PD: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son creación de Shungiku Nakamura.

.

.

.

.

Misaki estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la TV. Usagi-san hace media hora atrás fue arrastrado por Aikawa-san a la editorial porque no fue a una reunión importante el otro día y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

-Haaaa… si es que Usagi-san- empezó a decir Misaki- mira que llega a ser descuidado. Si me hubiera hecho caso ahora estaría tranquilito y ocioso. Bueno, voy a comerme estos bocaditos que me ha traído Aikawa-san. Que buena persona, me pregunto como ha sido capaz de aguantar a Usagi-san durante tanto tiempo.

Misaki destapó la cajita de los bocaditos, solo verlos, se le iluminó la mirada al ver tanta variedad y para colmo, eran para él solito.

Comenzó a comérselos poco a poco mientras veía un entretenido programa de animales. Cuando el documental se acabó, Misaki ya se había comido la mitad de la caja.

\- Upsaaa…- dijo- creo que estos bocaditos traían alcohol. A verrr…bocaditos variados rellenos de licor, se recomienda un consumo responsable del producto, Mysake&resacón S.A. no se hace responsable del consumo inadecuado por parte del consumidor… bla, bla, bla, ¿Cómo qué no se hacen responsables? Ni que fueran tan fuertes como un tequila… bueno, no creo que pase nada si me como unos cuantos más ¿no?

\- Misaki… Misaki…- dijo una voz- Misaki ¿me escuchas?

-¡Guau!- dijo Misaki meneando la cabeza frenéticamente- estos bocaditos son más fuertes que el tequila, ¡por el amor al dios de Siwon! Hasta escucho voces, muajajaja se lo diré a Usagi-san.

-¡Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?- dijo una voz- tío, Misaki, soy yo, ¿acaso no me reconoces?

-¿Cómo quieres que te reconozca si no te muestras eh?- respondió Misaki.

-Mira que llegas a ser muermo…- respondió- ¡soy yo! ¡Suzuki!

-¡Suzuki-san!- exclamó mientras lo veía con cara de WTF- vale, prometo que cuando pase los cuarenta no beberé fuerte. Estoy escuchando a un oso de felpa que no habla, los osos no hablan, los osos no hablan…

-¿Ya has acabado?- preguntó Suzuki-san mientras lo miraba con esos ojitos de plástico tan inquisitivos- Estás tan borracho que hasta puedes escucharme, y solo con unos bocaditos rellenos con licor del bueno. Tú no aguantas ni una ronda bien puesta. Se nota que aún eres un niño.

-¡Ey! Yo ya no soy un niño- reclamó Misaki- ya tengo 19 años, voy a la universidad y puedo beber alcohol… ¡Suzuki-san no baka!

-Calma muchacho, calma, por los calamares de mi abuelo, nadie en ningún momento dijo que no pudieras beber alcohol- dijo Suzuki- solo he dicho que no aguantas mucho que digamos.

-Arm… ok. Una pregunta Suzuki-san… ¿Cómo así puedo escucharte?

-Bueno, se podría decir que yo en realidad no estoy hablando contigo.

-¿Cómo que no, si te estoy escuchando?- preguntó Misaki mientras otro bocadito entraba a su boca.

-Sencillo, todo esto es producto de tu imaginación. Vuelvo y repito, estás tan borracho por así decirlo que eres capaz de hablar hasta con la moqueta. Ya quiero saber yo como reaccionará Usagi-sama cuando te vea así. Creo que hoy comerá bien~ ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por?- dijo curioso mientras ponía a Suzuki-san en un extremo del sofá y el se sentaba en el otro.

-Pues… porqué hará una fiesta bien grande con Misaki

-¡Fiesta!- soltó Misaki dejando impávido a Suzuki- Usagi-san hará una fiesta conmigo, ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el motivo para que Usagi-san haga una fiesta?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a Suzuki-san.

-Aish…que inocente eres- dijo Suzuki- me refiero a que te devorará vivito esta noche, ya verás ya. Te verá tan apetitosamente deseable como la guinda de una torta, tal como estás ahora dudo que no te posea ¿lo entiendes?

-Arm…no, hoy no hice pastel, además estoy muy cansado como para ir a comprar uno- dijo mientras posaba su cabeza entre las piernas del oso- Suzuki-san se ha puesto colorado jajaja. Pareces un tomate ¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada, nada tonto- dijo Suzuki mientras lo veía- ¿Qué piensas sobre Usagi-sama?

-Pues… pues… pues…- dijo Misaki mientras veía entretenidamente no sé que cosa del techo – pues… mmm…

-¿Tan difícil es responder una pregunta tan sencilla con una respuesta más que obvia?- dijo- en serio Misaki, ni yo que soy un oso de felpa tardo tanto en responder.

-Pues… es que no sé- respondió Misaki mientras posaba su mirada en la barbilla de Suzuki-san- lo que pasa es que pienso en tantas cosas que no se que y cual decir ¬.¬'

-Anda, anda… si es que…- rodó los ojos Suzuki-san- ¡ah! ¡Ya sé! Tal vez si comes más de esos bocaditos te soltarás más y podrás responderme ¿no crees?

-¡Oh~! Que listo eres a veces Suzuki-san- dijo mientras le rascaba la barbilla como recompensa- se nota que has vivido mucho tiempo con Usagi-san.

-No sé si eso era un cumplido, bueno a lo que íbamos ¿te atreves a emborracharte más o no?

Misaki sin decir nada cogió otro bocadito, hizo la pose de ¡fighting! y empezó a comérselos de dos en dos. Después de haberse comido casi toda la caja, pudo ver como Suzuki-san se podía mover, él solito se estaba arreglando el lazo.

-¡OMG! ò.Ó, Suzuki-san ¡puedes moverte!- dijo ilusionado Misaki- ¿Puedes bailar?

-Pues claro, ¡ponme música muchacho!- respondió Suzuki mientras se levantaba.

Misaki corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su mp3 para conectarlo después en la radio de la sala, de milagro no se mató en el intento de bajarlas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo Misaki mientras veía como Suzuki-san se ponía un sombrerito de copa alta, cogía un bastón y se dirigía hacia el centro del salón.

-Si que llegas a ser lento, bueno, ponme jazz del bueno chico que te ilustraré con mi sabiduría, mi arte y pasión por el baile.- dijo sensualmente Suzuki-san mientras se tapaba los ojos con el sombrerito y se ponía en pose para dar una vuelta.

Misaki no se hizo de rogar, buscó la sección de jazz y le puso la primera de la lista, se sentó en el sofá y vio como el oso comenzó a bailar. Se movía con ligereza y gracia, haciendo pasos firmes y decididos, parecía todo un profesional dando esos saltos delante de él. Cuando la música acabó miles de rosas salieron del aire y centenares de calurosos aplausos inundaron el ambiente. Misaki se entusiasmó, pero al ver en que condiciones quedó el cuarto se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Muy bonito- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿ahora quién crees que va a limpiar todo esto Suzuki-san?

-No te amargues la vida chico- le dijo saltando y sentándose a su lado- que la noche todavía es joven, ya lo limpiarás mañana.

-Cierto…- murmuró el chico- Bailas muy bien Suzuki-san ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Es un secreto muy antiguo- respondió el oso mientras se acercaba a él y le callaba con uno de sus brazos poniéndolo en sus labios- Será mejor que te prepares para Usagi-sama ¿Lo amas verdad?

-Yo…-agachó la cabeza mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Suzuki-san le levantó la cabeza con suavidad obligándolo así a mirarlo. Misaki con unos ojos vidriosos asintió- Si, lo amo.

Suzuki-san sonrió complacido, Misaki sin querer había hecho el cuadro perfecto de todo uke. De apariencia frágil, mirada de "tómame", bonito, sensual, con una pose provocativa, y lo más importante… el estar disponible para toda una noche de amor y pasión.

Suzuki-san saltó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de su amo. Hace poco vio a Usagi-san guardando en una de sus cajoneras un disfraz de conejito y algún que otro objeto xxx junto a una botellita parecida a una bebida energética. Lo cogió todo, puso los objetos encima de la mesita de noche y bajó con la botellita y el disfraz a la sala.

-Misaki ten, tómate esto- dijo alegre el oso mientras destapaba la botellita- es una bebida energética que te hará durar toda la noche.

-¡Okey!- exclamó entusiasmado Misaki mientras se bebía todo el contenido de la botella de un solo trago- todo por Usagi-san, ¡todo por Usagi-san!

-También ponte este disfraz- habló de nuevo el oso mientras hacía una vuelta graciosa a lo bailarina- Usagi-sama des de hace tiempo que quería verte con este atuendo, pero entre una cosa y la otra, no ha tenido la ocasión. –explicó sentado y llorando melodramáticamente- ahora Misaki, es tu turno para satisfacerlo y hacerlo eternamente feliz.

Misaki sin rechistar se sacó la ropa rápidamente delante de Suzuki-san, quedándose nomás en bóxers. Se puso las orejitas, el top rosa provocativo las medias de rallas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y por último… la falda con volantes y la colita pegada atrás. Se lo puso todo, exceptuando una cosa… el tanga semitransparente que venía incluido y… un vibrador con el mando de intensidad en forma de pata de conejo.

-Suzuki-san…- dijo con una gotita en la sien mientras veía los dos objetos que estaban encima del sofá- ¿También debo ponerme esto? ¿Es broma no?

-No, chico, no- respondió meneando la cabeza- debes ponerte el equipo completo, sino, no tendrá gracia. El vibrador también. ¿Sabes colocártelo?- preguntó mientras cogía dicho objeto y lo encendía para ver si funcionaba. El huevito comenzó a moverse, Suzuki amplió su sonrisa, esto iba a ser interesante.

-Sí, sí sé- dijo Misaki sonrojado mientras le arrebataba el objeto de las manos.

Con pudor, se quito el bóxer y con cuidado se colocó el tanga, antes de subírselo completamente entre abrió sus piernas y cogió el huevo. Se sentó en el sofá y levantó sus piernas, miró a Suzuki, éste miraba serio la situación, con los brazos cruzados asintió en señal de aprobación. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado lo colocó en su entrada y empezó a introducirlo. En ese mismo instante una ola de calor azotó el cuerpo de Misaki, haciendo que éste gimiera y se estremeciera, con rapidez quitó el huevito de ese lugar.

-Suzuki-san…- lo llamó mientras sentía como otra ola de calor, esta vez un poco más intensa que la anterior recorría su cuerpo- Suzuki-san… me siento raro.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- preguntó preocupado el oso. Se acercó veloz al chico, éste comenzó a gemir quedito y a mirarlo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Me siento muy caliente- dijo entrecortadamente el chico mientras intentaba retener otro gemido- creo que lo que me has dado antes no era una bebida energética…ah.

Suzuki fue en busca de la botellita que dejó Misaki encima de la mesa de centro, la cogió y volvió a donde estaba el castaño.

-A ver…- empezó a leer el afelpado- Aquí pone, elixir de la pasión sabor cherry, larga duración, vamos que es un afrodisíaco.- Misaki se quedó con la cara de "¿en serio?" Suzuki siguió leyendo- Modo de empleo: Beba un trago del elixir de la pasión para disfrutar de una noche inolvidable. NO abusar del contenido, un trago por persona. Usausa-chan hard sex no se hace responsable de un consumo inadecuado del producto. En caso que haya ingerido todo el producto seguir los pasos siguientes: Hacerlo hasta que el producto deje de hacer su efecto o esperar paciente y tortuosamente que el producto deje de hacer el efecto. No produce efectos secundarios. ¡Disfrute y sienta! Bueno, en resumen, deberás hacerlo con Usagi-sama hasta que el afrodisíaco deje de hacer ese efecto.

-¿Tardará mucho?- preguntó Misaki, estaba empezando a notar un leve cosquilleo entre sus piernas. Su cosita estaba despertando.

-Bueno, aquí pone larga duración, es decir, que tienes para largo- soltó Suzuki.- Ahora ponte el vibrador, tal vez te alivie un poco.

Misaki, no muy seguro, asintió. Cogió el huevito, alzó de nuevo sus piernas y de un solo impulso lo metió todo en su interior. Un gemido fuerte salió de su boca, provocándose a sí mismo una erección. Suzuki-san quedó impávido por unos instantes, cuando pudo reaccionar acarició el hombro a Misaki en señal de "buen chico, aguanta" y corrió a por el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Debes llamar a Usagi-sama y decirle que ya estás listo- dijo Suzuki mientras marcaba el núm. de su amo y se lo daba a Misaki- porqué sino esto comenzará a dolerte.

-Ahh- dijo como pudo el castaño. Aplastó el botón verde para realizar la llamada y esperó.

Suzuki-san sonrió, sabía que gracias a su hazaña su amo estaría más que contento y satisfecho, y Misaki… hoy tocaría las estrellas, el firmamento y el cielo de Venus. Sabía que pasaría un largo tiempo para que pudiese hablar, bailar y sentir de nuevo, pero no le importaba, había hecho una buena acción y eso es lo que importaba.

Con mucho sigilo subió las escaleras y se sentó en la cama de su amo, se colocó en su forma de siempre y exhaló, ya no podía moverse, tampoco podía hablar, solo podía observar… como siempre lo había hecho. Sabía que dentro de poco estaría observando un cuadro lujurioso y encandilador a la vez, un cuadro lleno de amor y pasión que no olvidaría tan fácilmente.

-Moshi moshi- contestó Usagi.

-Ho-hola Usagi-saaaan- dijo mientras intentaba ignorar el cosquilleo y aparentar una voz "normal".

-¿Qué sucede Misaki?- preguntó preocupado el escritor al escuchar ese saludo tan poco habitual- ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, no es eso- dijo mientras retenía un gemido producido por el aumento de velocidad del vibrador que sin querer puso cuando intento moverse- Me, me preguntaba que a qué hora vendrías más o menos- hizo una pausa y se tapó la boca ahogando así otro gemido- es que… es que tengo, tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti.

-Volveré dentro de media hora ¿sí?- respondió Usagi con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Es demasiado tiempo- contestó esta vez Misaki mientras se intentaba poner de pie y despacito comenzaba a caminar por toda la sala dando círculos- ¿Puedes venir más temprano?

-Si me voy ahora, Aikawa me fusilará- dijo Akihiko mientras asentía con seguridad- ¿No puedes esperar un poco?

-Noo, ah, ah, ahhhh- sacó un gemido ahogado el menor. Usagi se quedó sin palabras cuando escuchó eso al otro lado del interlocutor, miró el teléfono como si éste tuviese la culpa y se lo volvió a colocar- Misaki ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Pues, sucede que quiero que me poseas ahora mismo con toda tu alma y tu corazón Usagi-san- dijo ya sin fuerzas el menor, el placer y el calor ya lo invadieron totalmente, sólo deseaba ser tocado por el ser que más ama en este planeta- ¡Hazme tuyo Usagi-san! ¡Corre y ven a por mí, ya estoy en mi límite!

-¿Qué sucede Usami-sensei?- preguntó Aikawa entre dudosa e histérica al ver la cara de Usagi-san que tenía toda la pinta de querer fugarse- ¿¡U- Usami-sensei?! ¿¡Dónde crees que vas, kora?! ¡Todavía no hemos acabado de hablar y acordar todos los preparativos para el nuevo lanzamiento del manuscrito! ¡USAMI AKIHIKO- SENSEI!

Usagi-san no se hizo de rogar. Cerró el teléfono, esquivó el ataque de Aikawa y como alma que te lleva el diablo, cogió su chaqueta y se fue de la editorial sin dar explicación alguna. Estas oportunidades no se daban todos los días y con una sonrisa más grande que la de Chesire voló literalmente hasta su departamento. Cuando ya estuvo en él, el cuadro que encontró lo puso a mil.

Un Misaki con la ropa puesta de conejo que compró la otra vez, lloroso, sonrojado, abierto de piernas, tirado en el sofá esperándole con un vibrador en su entrada y todo su miembro bien despierto lo esperaban para que empezara "a comer". Usagi se pellizcó varias veces para asegurarse que no era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía siempre. Cuando estuvo bien seguro que no era un sueño, se acercó al castaño.

-Usagi-san- dijo entre gemidos el chico- Bienvenido a casa, ya estoy listo para que me comas.

Usagi observó su alrededor, todo parecía en orden, solo en la mesa de centro estaba la confirmación a su sospecha: Misaki se había emborrachado de nuevo.

En la mesita estaba la caja de bombones vacía, la ropa de Misaki, la botellita del afrodisíaco vacía y el mando de intensidad del vibrador.

-Aah- gimió Misaki cuando bajó la intensidad- Usagi-san, no puedo más, creo que me voy a… ¡ah!- Misaki no pudo contenerse más y se vino en frente del mayor.

Usagi conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo y con toda la suavidad del mundo se abalanzó sobre el menor y empezó a darle besitos pequeños y tiernos. Primero en la frente, luego en las mejillas para finalizar con uno pasional en la boca. Después del beso cogió el mando y apagó el juguete. Se arrodilló y puso su cabeza entre las piernas de Misaki y comenzó a limpiarlo con su lengua para después jalar la cuerda del huevo para sacarlo. Misaki al sentir como el vibrador iba saliendo poco a poco de su interior, empezó a sentir de nuevo esas oleadas de calor que lo hacían sentir extremadamente bien.

-Ah, ah- gimió cuando el vibrador salió de su interior.

-Misaki, si sigues haciendo esos sonidos tan lujuriosos dudo que pueda contenerme esta noche- afirmó el escritor con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ni en sus mejores sueños Misaki había aparecido en esa faceta tan sexual y provocadora- Así que por favor…

\- No, no… te contengas, ah, Usagi-san- dijo como pudo- quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me ames con todo tu ser, ah.

-No me hago responsable de que mañana no puedas andar- dijo Usagi con una sonrisa socarrona y sincera al imaginarse a Misaki tumbado en la cama todo el día.

-No pensemos en el mañana, solo en esta noche- repuso el castaño mientras se incorporaba y rodeaba con sus brazos a Usagi, este acto lo pilló desprevenido. Misaki hizo una pausa y le dio un besito en los labios para luego juntar sus frentes y seguir hablando- pensemos en estas horas efímeras que se transformarán en un bonito recuerdo de nuestro amor.

Usagi-san se quedó de piedra, esas palabras fueron un flechazo directo a su mente y corazón. Bajó la cabeza y puso una mano en su boca, notó como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras un calor sofocante se instalaba en sus mejillas y se negaba a desaparecer: se estaba sonrojando.

-¿U, Usagi-san?- preguntó Misaki mientras bajaba su cabeza a la altura de la del mayor para poderlo ver mejor, como no pudo verlo, colocó sus manos en las mejillas del escritor y lo obligó a alzar la cabeza.

-Siempre dices cosas en el momento más oportuno- dijo Usagi mirándolo a los ojos- eres el único que me coge con la guardia baja, eres el único que me hace sonrojar y que mi cabeza de vueltas y vueltas en el laberinto de tu amor. Misaki, te amo.

Esto último lo dijo sonriendo como un niño y sin decir una sola palabra más, Usagi cogió a lo princesa a Misaki y se lo llevó escaleras arriba a su alcoba. Lo puso en su cama y empezó a desvestirlo entre besos y arrumacos. Cuando ya lo desvistió todo, empezó a desatarse la corbata, pero Misaki lo detuvo.

-Ya lo hago yo- dijo mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba ver su miembro en todo su esplendor, Usagi empezó a masturbarlo- Ah, ah, Usagi…san no, no hagas eso, me voy a venir de nuevo.

-Date prisa desvistiéndome y me detendré- le contestó de manera sensual.

Misaki, temblorosamente consiguió sacarle la corbata y desabrocharle los botones, Usagi, aprovechando el momento cogió a Misaki por la cintura y lo acercó a su pecho haciendo que su miembro rozara su pantalón. Misaki soltó un gemido ahogado y siguió con su labor de desvestir al escritor.

Cuando ya le quitó la camisa y fue a por los pantalones, Usagi lo detuvo, se paró y se los sacó él. Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Misaki, esta vez rudamente como lo hacía siempre. Comenzó a besarlo posesivamente mientras "despertaba" de nuevo al amiguito de su amante. Después de haberlo despertado lo suficiente comenzó a excitarlo más mordiendo sus tetillas y haciendo recorridos por su pecho. Fue bajando hasta el miembro erecto del castaño y jugó con él un poco, para después meterlo en su boca y chuparlo instintivamente.

Misaki de nuevo comenzó a sentir esas oleadas que lo hacían sentir bien, cada vez eran más y más fuertes, y a la vez más placenteras. Gimiendo cada vez más fuerte se vino en la boca del peli plata. Usagi, como siempre se tragó la esencia de Misaki y empezó a prepararlo para entrar.

-Ah, ah, no, está vez… ah, hagámoslo distinto- dijo Misaki mientras cogía el vibrador- U, Usagi-san ¿podrías… ponérmelo?- preguntó mientras habría sus piernas y jugueteaba un poco con su miembro de nuevo erecto.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Misaki?- preguntó excitado mientras dejaba salir un gemido al ser tocado por el menor.

-Hoy quiero hacerte sentir bien Usagi-san- respondió- así que por favor métemelo, no aguanto más.

Usagi-san se lo colocó lentamente haciendo que Misaki se retorciera de placer y al encenderlo se vino de nuevo. Dejándolo en una vibración media, Misaki se colocó bien y comenzó a chupar el miembro del mayor.

Usagi-san comenzó a gemir por el placer que sentía y como también quería que Misaki se sintiera bien le subió la intensidad al juguete.

-Ah, ah, ¡aahh! U, Usagi-san, no hagas eso que me voy a venir de nuevo- le reprochó – ahora verás.

Misaki esta vez chupaba el miembro de Usagi con más insistencia y más profundamente. Usagi no pudo más y se vino en la boca del chico.

-Vente, tantas veces como quieras, Misaki hoy te voy a hacer mío toda la noche.

Después de preparar a Misaki con el vibrador y luego con sus dedos, Usagi entró de una estocada en el interior de Misaki. El vaivén continuo de los dos hizo que se vinieran varias veces.

-Misaki, ah, hoy estás más sensible de lo normal- dijo Usagi mientras lo penetraba con más profundidad.

-es, ah, es… por el afrodisíaco que me tomé antes- dijo mientras meneaba sus caderas para sentir más al Usami.

-Niño travieso, mira que mirar en mis cajones, te castigaré- respondió dándole más fuerte y más rápido.

-N-no, U-Usagi-san, ah, ah, no voy a aguantar más, ahh.

-Yo… ah, ah, tampoco.

Usagi se vino en el interior de Misaki y éste entre el abdomen de los dos. Cansados se estiraron en la cama para recuperar el aliento, pero al cabo de un rato Misaki comenzó a gemir de nuevo. Usagi lo miró incrédulo, está sería la primera vez que Misaki durara tanto. ¿Cuántas veces se había venido ya?

-U-Usagi-san, lo, lo siento, pero me he puesto duro de nuevo- dijo mientras se lo aguantaba entre sus manos- es que tu semen se me está escurriendo por las piernas… y eso me ha provocado otra erección.

-Sí que es certero eso de larga duración- sonrió Usagi mientras notaba como nomás verlo él también se ponía en el mismo estado- Misaki móntate encima de mí y penétrate.

Misaki se montó encima y cogió el miembro del mayor poniéndoselo en su entrada, con ayuda del escritor se lo metió todo de una sola. Lleno de placer, comenzó a cabalgar hasta no poder más.

-Di mi nombre Misaki- dijo entre gemidos- Llámame.

-A-Akihiko, ah, ah, Akihiko, ahí- habló el castaño.

-Di que quieres más, pide Misaki, pide.

-Más, quiero más de ti, Akihiko, ah, ah, ¡Ah!- Misaki por momentos pensó que enloquecería de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo- ¡Más, más, más! ¡Oh, dios!

-¡Ah!- los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Lo hicieron de diferentes maneras, tierna, ruda y apasionadamente hasta el amanecer. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y ruidos lujuriosos durante toda la noche en donde en una esquina solo había un espectador que si hubiera sido humano lo hubieran mandado derechito al hospital por una gran pérdida de sangre: Suzuki-san.

-Misaki, te amo- dijo Usagi-san ya acostado bien cogido a Misaki.

-Yo también te amo Usagi-san- contestó Misaki ya tranquilo y cansado, con sus últimas fuerzas antes de acabar profundamente dormido se acurrucó bien entre los brazos del escritor y suspiró aliviado.

-Tal vez, eso del afrodisíaco no haya sido mala idea después de todo, al fin y al cabo acabó haciendo lo que más le gusta- pensó Suzuki-san antes de que su luz se apagara finalmente.

Al día siguiente Misaki no pudo asistir a clases porqué simplemente no se pudo parar y maldijo por lo bajo con mucho amor aquella tarde que se le ocurrió comerse casi toda una caja de bombones, hacer caso a un oso de felpa, disfrazarse de conejo, tomarse un afrodisíaco y tentar al hombre con más apetito sexual que había conocido en su "santa" vida: Usami Akihiko.

Todo esto provocó una revolución del BL por parte de Akikawa Yayoi y una oleada de campañas para recopilar sangre ya que súbitamente un montón de personas sufrían "inesperadas" pérdidas de sangre y no precisamente eran causadas por un accidente…

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que hayáis pasado un rato entretenido. Una vez más, gracias por haber leído este fic y nos vemos en la próxima :D


End file.
